


Kysterion-B

by PaisleyWraith



Series: Paisley's Kyley-B [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Tired immortal college student superhero vigilante Mysterion comes across bad-mouthed straight-A Jewish Jersey boy Kyle Broflovski one night on campus being hounded by classmates.





	1. Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Townycod13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/gifts).



> This is a pairing requested heavily by anons, specific storyline requested by Townycod13.

Mysterion kept to the shadows, always. Darkness was comforting, darkness was power. Darkness was also pretty fucking wet at the moment, they were scheduled for rain but this was a downpour. Mysterion didn’t have time to duck anywhere else before becoming soaked, and once it had eased somewhat he looked like he leapt into a lake.

He was debating going home. He had finals coming up next week anyway. If he wanted to pass these classes he ought to go home. This was his first semester of college after two years off from school… Karen wanted him to get his associates… was it more responsible to get off the streets or stay in case something came up?

His wet jumpsuit was definitely weighing in on things. This was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

Mysterion shook his cloak out, watching droplets scatter. He must look like a drowned rat, not a terrifying vigilante on guard for the city. He should go home. Drop one of those black rose bath bombs in the water and soak in heat for a few hours before studying. Get something to eat.

He took a different path home as often as he could. He walked back through the neighborhood to his tiny little apartment about two blocks from the edge of campus. It was on the corner leading to the backside of his home that he heard the commotion.

Going from tired, hungry college student to the city’s most quiet, vicious hero, Mysterion paused for one moment before flying through the street. The university he went to was nice, there were little forested areas that led all through and to the end of the property, with trails leading from one area of another. It was one of those areas that Mysterion came across the scene.

One of the four was swearing wildly at the others, standing defensively as the trio kept him between them.

“Just hand your shit over and you won’t get hurt,” One of the men sneered, holding something close to his jacket. “I’ve just about had enough of you, Broflovski.”

“Are you some kind of idiot?” A thickly accented voice snarled. “I know who you are! I was on the phone with Stan, so I even told my fucking roommate! Put the gun down, you bitch-ass fool, before I call the cops on your ass!”

“You told your roommate?!” The other boy repeated, waving what clearly was a weapon in the air. “Maybe I’ll shoot him, too, once I’m done, how about that? You don’t get to talk back like this!”

Mysterion stepped onto the path, flowing from the darkness like a shadow made corporeal. Despite still being soaked to the bone, his cape too weighed down to float in the slight breeze, every one of the four figures froze.

“Get out of here,” Mysterion warned the boy clothed in white, and then moved. He slammed one young adult against the tree, ducking out of the way of the third and approaching the gunman.

“I’ll shoot! I’ll shoot!” The boy was clearly not used to actually having a gun, he was holding it wrong and looked scared out of his wits. Dumb kid probably borrowed it from someone he knew, his plan sounded disjointed.

“Shoot, then,” Mysterion growled, and the boy froze, terrified.

The boy behind him grabbed Mysterion, tackling him down, outweighing him at least twice. He hit the concrete edge of the sidewalk, hard, and grit his teeth. Despite being outweighed, Kenny was stronger than he looked, moving to kick him off but the third boy was on him.

“Shoot him!” One of the boys made a solid hit and then pinned down one of his arms painfully while he shouted. “Do you know who this is? Stop him!”

Mysterion flipped around, ignoring his twisted arm to kick one boy away and pushing himself up. A shot rang out, just past his ear. The bullet came between Mysterion and one of the boy’s friends, and that friend became pissed quickly.

Mysterion realized the other kid had a knife. He was clumsily taking it from his pocket, switching it open, and the vigilante easily twisted his wrist and made the boy shriek in pain as he dropped it. The boy rolled, and more or les fled, leaving his friends behind.

Fucking amateurs.

In the meantime, the angry friend grabbed the gun from the frightened boy and whirled, leaving Mysterion staring down the gun.

Well goddamn.

How come it was always the stupid ones that got him? Probably because it was harder to predict, if he’d guess. As it was, Mysterion only mentally sighed. He felt tired, too, which meant he’d take a little while to come back from this one. Great. 

At least the kid they’d been trying to rob had heeded his advice. The police would arrive, step over his dead remains, and since apparently he knew who they were, they’d be caught eventually once he was safe.

The next minute, the boy holding the gun was forcibly tackled. The two rolled, something snapping and Mysterion heard screaming before he got up, quickly moving to grab the boy who’d originally spoke. He grabbed the boy by the hair, slamming him into the nearest tree. One, two times.

“Stop!” The boy pleaded, and Mysterion gripped him tightly, voice low.

“You don’t get to threaten people’s lives and then cry when someone hurts you,” Mysterion purred. “You want to be a criminal? Congratulations.”

And then he slammed him against the tree a third time and let him go.

The gun. He’d assumed an officer of some sort had gone after him, but the boy who stood up was about Kenny’s age and wearing a sleeveless shirt. He kicked the gun away from the boy under him, chest heaving.

“These fuckers had no idea what they were doing,” The boy complained, Jersey accent twanging in every word.

Was this the idiot who was swearing out these boys to begin with? Mysterion couldn’t believe it.

“And what do you think _you’re_ doing,” He began, but the boy suddenly grabbed him.

He pulled Mysterion down and away rolling over him, and the vigilante grabbed his shirt, ready to fight, before he noticed the kid was looking at something behind him.

The kid he’d thought he’d knocked out was swinging wildly with the discarded knife, the stumbling clearly indicating brain damage. Mysterion stood, but the boy next to him was quicker, forcibly catching his wrist. The vigilante came up behind him and took the man down, ensuring he’d stay down.

Mysterion waited, watching. Nothing else happened, and he carefully took another look at his companion.

Ah, he recognized this one.

Kyle Broflovski, the straight-A student with a bad attitude. The boy from New Jersey was known for picking fights but never getting comeuppance, due to his high-profile family. Kyley-B, he preferred to be called.

“What did you get into?” Mysterion snapped, and Kyley brushed back his red curls.

“I was cutting across to get food for roommate and I,” Kyley rolled his eyes. “These bitch boys were part of my class and followed me. Glad Stan didn’t come along like he was supposed to.”

Stan Marsh, one of Kenny’s old friends he never spoke with, did go to this school and stayed on campus. His mind whirled.

“What was that about?”

“Apparently I have even less fans than I thought,” He sneered. He shifted feet, watching Mysterion. “Are you alright, babes? You took a few hits.”

Mysterion looked aghast. People did not address this persona like this. “Do you know who I am?”

“I do,” Kyley said, sauntering forward with a smirk. “'course I do. And I bet you don’t get asked that near enough. So, hero,” He came within arm’s length of Mysterion, smiling at him. “Are you alright?”

The kid was going to have a black eye, Mysterion noticed. Whatever struggle they’d had over the gun, Kyley had a couple hits to himself as well.

“That was hardly anything,” Mysterion found himself saying, lifting his chin. Kyley grinned.

“I’ll bet,” He replied, eyes glittering in the darkness. “I called the police, by the way. There’s a callbox by the street. Glad I came back.”

That’s right, hold on. Did Kyley-B just save his life?

“Broke this fuckboy's arm,” Kyley was saying, looking back at the kid. “He deserved it, though-”

“Why did you come back here?” Mysterion asked, looking for the gun to make sure it was well away from the men.

“What, did you think I was going to leave you to get hurt?” Kyley asked. “Not for me, sweetheart. You do enough.”

That caught Mysterion’s attention, and he stared over at the kid who was looking relaxed but tired. He looked the boy up and down. He genuinely saved his life, not that it mattered, but Kyley certainly didn’t know that.

“You could have been hurt, yourself,” Mysterion pointed out.

“Sure,” Kyley said, walking back towards him. “But it was my problem to begin with.”

He was watching the boy carefully, now. His arms were bare and his hands were on his hips. He was watching Mysterion with a smile, crooked but find, as if the vigilante was someone he knew and liked.

“You’re bleeding, did you know that?” Kyley mentioned, touching the area above his own left eyebrow.

Mysterion touched that area himself and felt a sting.

“Go home, hero,” Kyley told him affectionately. “You don’t do well with the police.”

This was just bizarre. Mysterion looked between his eyes, ones he knew were green in the right light and brown others, something he’d noticed from sitting next to the guy in sociology.

“I’ll wait until they see me,” Mysterion said, voice lowering to something more gentle than his usual gruff. “You have a bit of a reputation as it is, they’ll understand it was me.”

Kyley’s smile turned into a grin. “Ah. So how do you know about me?”

Whoops. He spoke without thinking.

“I…know…” Mysterion actually fumbled, stupidly. “You’re hard to miss.”

Kyley’s brow arched.

That was Kenny line. That was Kenny, not Mysterion, but somehow it escaped his lips. The Jersey boy looked nothing short of delighted.

“Interesting,” Kyley-B said, smile getting to embarrassing the vigilante. “But so are you.”

Mysterion glanced away, again, hearing a squad car with sirens on approaching on the highway. He said nothing in reply to that. Kyley stepped closer.

“One thing,” He mentioned, “Before you leave to go save someone else’s ass tonight.”

Mysterion glanced at him, and Kyley cupped his face.

Oh.

Kyley kissed him, slow, bringing his other hand up to smooth his thumbs over his cheeks.

Okay, yes, he’d thought about this, he’d thought about this a lot, particularly staring at the guy across the lunchroom or in class and picking up on his smirks, his unapologetic manner while still being fucking _genius_ , his solid, unmovable determination and passion.

Also he kissed really, really well.

Kyley was smiling against his lips, moving back just a bit. Mysterion was ready to bring the guy back in but he could hear people now, calling out in the woods.

“Be careful out there,” Kyley said, like Kenny was anyone other than he was right now. “And take a look at that cut when you get home.”

“What, you want another goodbye kiss before I go back to work, darling?” Mysterion asked, feeling his face heat under Kyley’s hands. The boy was smiling like the vigilante was something precious, and that was making him all sorts of uncomfortable.

The boy lifted his chin, smirking, and Mysterion barely brushed his lips against his before backing off, well out of his arms.

Kyley-B didn’t look bothered, merely crossed his arms, still glowing at the vigilante in a satisfied manner.

Mysterion waited until the police breached the clearing, and then took off.

He had to wait to return to his apartment, much later than he would have if he’d just gone straight there or even finished his ‘shift’ out on the street. But he spent most of his time on the corner roof of a building, thinking, and feeling a buzz against his lips.

So maybe the Jewish student was a little odd. He had a bad attitude, was too willing to kick someone’s ass if needed, but he’d stepped in to take responsibility for what he deemed his own troubles and seemed to care about the person who’d helped him. He’d thrown himself in the line of fire, literally, trying to save his life.

Okay, yes, he’d also been crushing on the guy a little all year and this made it much, much worse, but mostly this was just impartial notice.

He licked his lips.

He might…pay a little closer attention to the Jersey kid from now on. Maybe even approach him, if he thought he could handle it.

And if not, it seemed Kyley might be willing to chat with Mysterion.

Yeah, on second thought…

Kenny bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe the vigilante would have to pay Kyley a visit sometime soon. You know, just to make sure he was dealing alright with the aftermath.

And anyway, Mysterion would like to thank his hero.


	2. Seven

Okay so he maybe chickened out several times from going back to the kid. Not Mysterion, of course, Kenny. Kenny chickened out several times from talking to the Jersey boy. 

Finals came up and he knew Kyley stayed on campus so he would leave for the summer and Kenny needed to make a move but he didn’t know how. He couldn’t swoop in on his room, he lived in the middle of campus and he had a roommate. He might be able to stalk around and catch him but that would be super lame and Mysterion made better impressions than that. 

So. He just dreamily stared at him around campus and watched his days slip up until his last class. Now for full time hero and retail work. 

And no Kyley-B. 

It still floored him. He came back for Mysterion, got help and came back to protect him. And then stuck his tongue down his throat and changed his life forever. What was he supposed to do now? It was frustrating and a little saddening. He wasn’t used to being unsure like this. So he just sat back and tried to decide what to do. 

He didn’t see Kyley at all the last couple days of school. The kids were let out and Kenny donned the mask each night to swoop around the town, trying to around a mob scene. They were getting some massive funds from somewhere lately and their crimes were blowing up. If he didn’t contain it, this was just going to get worse. 

Mysterion slipped through the night, avoiding the main roads and sticking to back alleys. These assholes lived in the nicer part of town but did all their business here, three blocks from his own apartment at an old abandoned strip mall. 

Last night he’d been shot here for showing up during a move. He’d still broken a guys arms though, hopefully that instilled a bit of fear before he died. And he wanted to show his face again tonight, just to make sure terror still ran through all people whenever he was mentioned. Mysterion was something bizarre and unnerving, meant to frighten and-

Someone had jumped the chain fence behind him, and Mysterion whirled. 

Of all people. Kyley-B jumped down from the top of the fence, wearing a hoodie and baggy pants, chain still glinting visible around his neck. The guy was smirking, which made Mysterion quickly school his expression from whatever looked he’d just been making. 

“The Hell do you think you’re doing?” He hissed, striding forward with his cloak billowing. “Why are you here?” 

“Why are you here?” Kyley retorted, crossing his arms and looking generally unbothered as he was approached by the dark vigilante. “Someone spotted you on the street. Thought you’d be over here.” 

“And you just happened to be nearby?” Oh, holy shit hold on. He wasn’t involved in this, was he? Mysterion’s heart pounded. “You messing around with this?” 

“I live over in Village Court,” Kyley named one of the apartment complexes on the other side of campus. “It’s not far.” The boy raised an eyebrow, looking Mysterion over. “Messing around with what, exactly?” 

“I’m investigating a group of people doing some pretty terrible things,” Mysterion took another step forward, into Kyley’s space, so close they were nearly touching. His heart was racing and he wasn’t sure with what emotion. “I’d hate to see you involved.” 

Kyley’s eyes widened, then narrowed, and a smirk curved his lips. 

“Would you?” The honors student leaned closer, arms dropping from their crossed posture. “Then you’ll be happy to know I’m not a criminal. I’m here for other reasons.” 

Damn he was close. He could see himself in his eyes. He licked his lips. Mysterion wasn’t going to back up, that would look like he was intimidated, so he merely drew himself up to his full height. 

“And what would those be?” His voice flipped to low and quiet without his permission. Hey now. He was supposed to be interrogating him, not acting like he was trying to coax him to bed. 

Kyley looked up at him a moment, brows furrowing. He grabbed Mysterion’s cloak, and it was a stupid and hopeless sign that he let him without breaking his wrists. The vigilante was ready for whatever he wanted when Kyley instead dragged him out of what little light they had, back behind a palette for shelter. 

Mysterion’s senses came back to him as he was rudely shoved onto the concrete, probably breaking his tailbone as Kyley ducked behind the palette with him. 

This was just embarrassing. 

Mysterion jumped up to his feet, ready to smack the kid upside the head for manhandling someone like him when he saw the people leaving a side door to one of the shops. Kyley had noticed that before him. 

“Looks like six,” Kyley murmured. “Maybe seven. You taking these guys out, babe, or what’s happening?” 

Well fuck. Kyley was stuck here until they passed, and while theoretically they could just wait for them to leave...

Kenny liked to think he and Mysterion were nearly separate entities. He was emotionally driven and easygoing, Mysterion was cool logic and unforgiving. But this first thought that came to his mind was neither cool or logical or anything but emotional and a bit childish. Very Kenny, in other words. 

And yet he wanted to conjure some fear in these guys. So. 

“Stay here,” Mysterion told him, watching the indignant raise of his eyebrow. 

“Stay here?” Kyley mocked, lowering his voice slightly. “Not fucking likely. Not really my style to sit by.” 

Yeah, he wasn’t getting involved in this. That thought fueled another until something truly stupid came out of his mouth. 

“Just watch me,” He threw over his shoulder, catching the look of surprise on the Jersey boy’s face before he slipped into the shadows. 

Oh my god he was an idiot. This was nothing more than a stupid, teenage-type desire to show off. This was not who this persona was and it almost felt dirtying to be doing it. Kenny was bleeding through the mask but Mysterion wasn’t really that intent on stopping him. 

Seven. One of the guys was there last night. At least two with weapons. Perfect. Teach them a little fear. 

Alright. The vigilante took a breath. He’d like to say he forgot the greenish eyes on him, but he hadn’t. It interjected maybe a little more showmanship in his takedown than normal. 

Mysterion always worked quick. He barreled into one, knocking him onto the ground, and reached a second man before anyone knew what was happening. 

This one he flipped, shouldered over to land on the guy on the ground to buy some time. He grabbed the gun in the hands of goon number three, locking on his wrist as he kicked goon four in the chest. By now they were talking. 

“He’s here!” Several of them shouted. “He’s back!” 

Damn right. 

Goon four knocked back, profanity and incoherent shouts ringing in Mysterion’s ears as the guy slammed into goon five, the two on the ground behind groaning and the second moving to try and stand. 

Mysterion finally wretched the gun away from third, pointing it at six as he slammed three into the light pole, letting him sink to the ground. Seven had his weapon out and pointed towards him, but he was grabbed from behind. 

Kyley had kicked in seven’s face, grabbing the weapon and barely having the time to kick it away before he was forcibly tackled by enemy five. 

Okay. So one, three, and seven were now out of the game. Mysterion would have to trust Kyley could take five, two and four were on his ass immediately. He didn’t know where six went. Two got a fist slammed into his solar plexus, the already-injured man going down as four swung a knife at him. 

Mysterion caught the knife on his wrist bracer, trying to grab his wrist and failing before the blade slid into his arm. He grit his teeth against the sting before ripping it out of his body and stabbing the man in the chest. The guy gaped, too startled to even scream, until Mysterion caught the blade and used it to force him down. 

He was breathing hard now, cape whipping as he took a look around. One, two, three, four, seven, and-

Kyley was standing above five and six, seven slumped over unconscious a few feet away. The hood of his jacket was down, revealing a busted lip and insanely curly hair and a look that could strike down a god. 

Huh. He did not know this was a thing for him. This was a thing. Definitely a thing. 

The two stared at each other, panting, until Kyley pulled his sleeves up, stepping over bodies to approach Mysterion. “And now you’re bleeding. The fuck did you-”

Mysterion lost the fight. He grabbed the stupid idiot and kissed him, hands buried in his hair and growling in irritation. Irritation in him being a courageous and brash idiot with no self preservation, and with himself being so utterly and irreversibly smitten it was becoming inescapable. 

Kyley was not complaining. He might in fact be laughing at him, but the kiss became almost painful and his mouth was hot and Kyley’s hands were at his hips and Mysterion had been gone a long time for this kid. Ever since he started catching his eye around the school. He was a mess for him, to the point where he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. 

He realized he was tasting blood and recalled the other had likely been punched violently in the mouth. That was enough to alarm him into breaking the kiss, gasping a bit louder than was normal. 

“You got hurt,” His voice was far too breathless, he gulped down air so close to the other boy that he could feel him breathing. 

“So did you,” Kyley’s eyes sparkled defiantly, as always. “What were you thinking, trying to take down all seven at once? You trying to show off for me or some shit?” 

That was absolutely what he was trying to do. And so he vehemently denied it. 

“I think you’re giving yourself a little too much credit,” Mysterion still wasn’t moving away, and Kyley still had his hands on him. 

“Yeah yeah, sure, babes,” Kyley raised an eyebrow, looking unflustered. “One of us grabbed the other and it wasn’t me-”

“It was you the first time,” Mysterion argued stupidly, and there he got Kyley to blush. 

“Maybe, but I didn’t kiss you like _that_ ,” Kyley stammered slightly, gaze ferocious now. “And someone’s apparently been thinking about it-”

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll kiss you again, right now,” Mysterion said in a rush, angrily blurting the words out. This stupid boy lit a fire in the vigilante. He needed to calm the fuck down before he did or said something he’d regret. 

Kyley looked like he truly didn’t know what to do about that threat, face darkening as he finally let go, stepping back a few steps and wiping his lips, avoiding his gaze. 

God his heart was loud. He could hear it thudding in his ears. 

“What’s all this about?” Kyley-B’s accent called over to him. “Who are these people?” 

Mysterion still felt oddly breathless, but inspected his wound and tried to sound unbothered. “Local mob. I’ve been tracking them for a while. They’re doing some pretty bad shit.”

“These the bitch-ass fuckboys who shot you yesterday?” Kyley asked, and Mysterion’s gaze shot up. 

The redhead shrugged. “I keep up on news about you. Heard you got hurt. So when I read you were back here tonight...” He shrugged a second time. “Thought I’d make sure you didn’t get hurt again.” 

Mysterion’s stomach flipped. “I don’t need to be looked after,” He said derisively. “Particularly by someone who isn’t even a hero.”

“Far as I see it, I just saved your ass,” Kyley snipped back with just as much fire. “Again.” 

Mysterion had to take a breath. “You’re an asshole.” 

The student smirked. “Yep.” 

Neither boy spoke, Kyley going around and oddly enough, inspecting each man they’d taken down. They needed to clear out soon. Someone would probably be down if they didn’t hear from them. 

“We need to leave,” Mysterion told him. “I’ll walk you home.” 

“In a minute, hold on,” Kyley demanded. He was stopped next to the first goon, eyes narrowed. He beckoned Mysterion over. “Look at the logo. Recognize it?” 

Mysterion glanced. “No.” Just some contracting company. 

Kyley made a disgusted sound and stood, glaring from under red curls. “You go to my school, right?” 

Whoa. Hold on. 

“What?” Mysterion burst, scrambling to think of when he admitted anything like that. “I don’t-”

“You said I’m hard to miss,” Kyley pointed out. “When we first met. I live and work on campus. It’s unlikely you’ve seen me anywhere else.” 

Mysterion tried to recover. “I could have.” 

“You didn’t,” Kyley looked bored. “Don’t shit me. You might even be one of my classmates. I thought maybe you were one of Stan’s goth friends.” The boy tilted his head, watching Mysterion closely. “But none of them have eyes like you do.” 

Jesus Christ on a cracker, this boy had Mysterion losing his mind _and_ was going to make him swoon. 

He didn’t have a good answer to that. He flirted lots as Kenny, sure, but people typically didn’t just out and tell him he had pretty eyes or save his life or look at him like he was a piece of artwork with some kind of deep, hidden meaning. The vigilante tried getting everything back on track. 

“What about the company,” Mysterion couldn’t look away from him. 

“It’s the same one that tore down the old and completely redid building H last year,” Kyley was still directly looking into his eyes. “Cost the school 70 million.” 

Mysterion broke the gaze to think. “And?” 

“Building H is small as fuck,” Kyley rolled his eyes. “They did all the electrical work. Plumbing. Structure. All of it. Which is fine, none of it is bad, but don’t you think that’s an extensive charge?” 

Mysterion frowned. “The library cost a crazy amount.” 

“And it’s four stories high and everything is state of the art,” Kyley protested. “It’s not the price, it’s the building.” 

“You think they overcharged,” The vigilante connected. 

“I said as much last year in the paper.” Kyley raised an eyebrow. “You don’t read my articles?” 

Kenny pushed the weird feeling of Bad Boyfriend away. They were not dating in any means. Automatic guilt was probably a bad psychological sign. “No.” 

Kyley snorted, seeming amused. “Alright. Well I kind of almost got myself in trouble because I was asking if the company provided an itemized bill like they were supposed to. A one story building of that size should not cost as much as building a new stadium. And even that is excessive.” 

Interesting. “So they might be getting funds from bad contracting.” 

“Or even the school itself,” Kyley shrugged. “Someone had to okay this.” 

Mysterion pondered that. He’d have to actually go read the article once he got home. This was interesting. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a smart kid?” Mysterion remarked, making Kyley flush. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a sweetheart?” Kyley threw back, and Kenny’s blush had to be luminous. He hoped it wasn’t visible under the mask. 

“I think it’s time I walk you home now,” Mysterion said, marching past the boy. He heard Kyley snort but follow, staying at his shadow. 

They slipped out of the abandoned center, Mysterion passing his apartment and taking Kyle back behind the campus. 

Sure, he could’ve walked him to the road, let him call a cab or driver but hey. He might like to prolong this a little. 

“You going to disappear again forever?” Kyleys accent floated over to him. “Or do I get to see you again?” 

Mysterion turned, Kyley catching up to walk beside him. “What do you mean?” 

Green/brown eyes flit confidently over his. Like he knew. Like he knew exactly how he felt. 

“Let’s say I figure out which one of my classmates you are,” Kyley said casually, though Kenny swore his cheeks were pink. “Will you let me take you out?” 

Mysterion’s mouth went dry. Oh hell yes. Fucking fuck yes. Fuck yeah. He took a breath, ignoring the whooping side of him that was Kenny to lift a shoulder. “I might,” He admitted. When Kyley-B smiled, he added conditions. “You got to pick right the first time. I’ll know if you fuck up. Then I suppose that’ll be fine.” 

Kyley grinned, walking next to him in silence as Mysterion tried not to freak out. This was dangerous. And stupid. And yet he was taking this plunge without hardly looking down. Like a fucking moron. 

“You know you’re safe with me, right?” Kyley asked as the apartment complex came into view. 

Mysterion turned. “What?” 

“Whoever you are,” Kyley’s voice had softened to something odd now. “That person will be safe with me. No matter what. I won’t out you, and I won’t push. Okay?”

Oh. That was kind of sweet. Mysterion smiled, looking away to hide it. Truth be told, it was pretty believable that a guy who put himself in danger to protect him would protect him in other ways. 

“I believe it,” The vigilante told him. 

Kyley’s hand slipped into his. Mysterion looked back over, and the other boy came to a halt. 

“They have cameras at my apartment,” he shrugged. “Probably best you stop here.” 

Oh yeah. He couldn’t exactly walk him to his door, could he? 

He turned to him. “Alright. Stay out of trouble,” Kyley smirked and Mysterion brought up a hand to brush his bruised lips. “And ice this.”

Kyley leaned to softly kiss him again, a soft smeck and his fingers brushing over his cheek. 

Mysterion savored it. Savored the boy. Who he really ought to scold for even attempting to fight but now he was two in with saving his ass and he’d just throw it back. Of course he would. He’s an asshole. 

And he was entirely gone for this boy. 

“Start thinking of where you want to go,” Kyley let him go, walking backwards a couple steps with a smirk. “I have you narrowed down to two people, after all.” 

“What?!” Mysterion couldn’t help, stuck between startled and infuriated and intrigued. 

“Easy, your name either starts with a B,” Kyley watched him with twinkling eyes as Mysterion decided if he was glad or disappointed. “Or it starts with a K.” 

Holy fucking shit. 

“Night, hero,” Kyley called back to him as Mysterion tried to make sure his expression was properly solemn. Holy shit. 

“Goodnight, asshole,” He shot back, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking as much as his hands. Oh my god. Was he terrified or elated? Either way he was going home before he hyperventilated. 

Kenny checked on his wound to make sure it was healing fine before logging onto the computer. Time to see what snappish commentary Kyley had about the building. And maybe read some other stuff so he’d have something to fluster him with later. 

So maybe they’d work together a little. He’d keep Kyley off the streets, of course, guy could fight but that didn’t mean he should. His smarts, though. Holy shit the kid was sharp. This could be fun. It could be a lot of fun. 

He’d pressed his fingers against his lips, smirking. And he was definitely a great kisser. Lots of fun. If he was, after all, smart enough to figure him out. 

Which he had to think about again fairly soon. 

On a whim after writing down points from the article, he’d checked Facebook. One new friend request. 

From Kyle Broflovski.


End file.
